A Hero's Legacy
This is the story of Nick and Lunari's child, Micheal. Character's Kids (Yes we actually need this again) Micheal the Hedgehog (Nick and Lunari's Kid) Rachel the Echidna (Nick and Lunari's Other Kid) Triston the Hedgehog (Dillian and Rosa's Kid) Sebastian the Hedgehog (Dillian and Rosa's Other Kid) Kayla the Fox (Lexie and Derek's Kid) Dust the Dimension Jumper (Migi and Gavin's Kid) Greg the Hedgehog (Ion and Corta's Kid) Part 1 Micheal is sitting on the couch. "I'm Bored." Micheal said. "Cool." Nick said. "Dinner!" Lunari shouted from the kitchen. "Yay!" Micheal got up and had some dinner. They had pizza, since it was easy to make. Micheal went to bed with everyone else and the next got up early. "I'm going to go hang out with Kayla." Micheal said. "You guys have fun doing whatever!" "Have fun! Behave!" Lunari said, as she waved goodbye. "Sure!" Micheal said running off to Kayla's house. Kayla and Lexie could be heard playing together at their house. Micheal came in when they were finished. "You guys are pretty good." Micheal said. "Aww, thanks!" Kayla said. Lexie started to laugh. Together, they had been using sonokinesis to cover some of the other parts. "Kayla do you wanna hang out?" Micheal asked. "Sure!" Kayla answered, smiling. Micheal took Kayla too a park. "Ahh, fresh air!" Kayla said. "You look Pretty." Micheal said. Kayla blushed. "You really do." Micheal said. Kayla laughed. "Stop Laughing." Micheal said. Kayla tried her best. She did stop laughing, but she was still smiling. "Thank you." Micheal said. Kayla came a little bit closer to Micheal, and wrapped her arm around him. Micheal smiled. Kayla smiled, a bit mischievously, before giving him a quick, surprise kiss on the cheek, wanting to see how he'd react. Micheal nearly fainted. Kayla caught him. Barely. "You gave me a Kiss!" Micheal said. Kayla broke down, laughing hysterically. "I know that! And you couldn't even handle it!" "Well that's what you do when someone you've had a crush for 6 years give a kiss!" Micheal said before covering his mouth realizing he just said Kayla was his crush. Kayla only laughed harder, partially ouy of suprise and partially because of how silly Micheal looked covering his mouth. The Black Mongoose is outside talking to a Grey Hedgehog while another grey hedgehog watches them. Once Micheal took his hand off his face, Kayla could see he was blushing extremely. "You're cute." Kayla said, smiling. "Am I?" Micheal said. "If you weren't, why would I kiss you?" Kayla said. "To try and make me faint?" Micheal said. "No. Girls don't waste their time on a sub-par man." Kayla said, smiling. "Can I have another kiss?" Micheal asked. "Maybe." Kayla teased. "Please." Micheal said. "Maybe." "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Micheal said. Kayla fell back in the grass, enjoying herself. Micheal sat down. "Ahh... This is peaceful..." Kayla said, content. To think, Micheal's mother used to spend so many days like this.... Micheal was getting bored. "I'm getting bored." Micheal said. "Hmmm....." Kayla started thinking of something to do. "Truth or Dare?" Micheal asked. "Like when we were kids?" Kayla remembered the last time they did that together. Not happening. "Maybe we head to your house?" Kayla said. "Meh, I sense Greg there, I don't really like him." Micheal said. Kayla held his hand, and they both turned invisible. "He doesn't have to know we're there." "Yea, But I still don't like him." Micheal said. "Okay, okay..." Kayla said. "I'm Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooore-" Micheal started, but an explosion happened in the distance. "Woah, What the fuck?" Kayla perked right up, and scrambled to her feet, focusing her sonokinesis to pick up any other sounds she could. Micheal took Kayla and took her to the explosion. Kayla looked around, trying to figure out what had happened. Micheal created a small fire field around Kayla. "Whoa!" Kayla said, impressed. Part 2 Then a Red Hedgehog in a Leather Jacket Floated down. "Oh. You." The Hedgehog said. Micheal rolled his eyes. "Damn it Dexter!" Micheal shouted. "Shut your fucking mouth Micheal." Dexter, The Son of Nate and Mikasa, said. Kayla gritted her teeth, her sonokinesis ready to pop some eardrums if need be. Dexter teleported into Kayla's field. "Oh look, a dork." Dexter said punching Kayla out of the field, then Micheal put him in a headlock and started punching him, then Dexter grabbed Micheal's Arm and flipped him onto the ground. Kayla fired a sonokinetic blast at Dexter. Dexter grabbed Micheal and put him infront of the blast, which popped his eardrums, making him faint. "Nice shot." Dexter snarked. "You....." Kayla said, irritated. She fired another sound blast at him. "Coward!" "Nope." Dexter said teleporting behind her and elbowing her in the back of the head. Kayla collapsed to the ground, unconscious. "Pfft, Weaklings." Dexter said, then Nick grabbed him buy the quill and punched him in the face tons of times until he was knocked out, then Nick took Micheal and Kayla to him and Lunari's house. "Lunari, heal them." Nick said. Lunari used her spirit form to heal them, starting with Micheal. A few hours after everyone was healed, Nick got a phone call. He turned to looked at Micheal once he hung up. "Hey Micheal, Guess what?" Nick said. "OK, My guess is What." Micheal said, before chuckling at his own joke. "Your Sister is coming back from her visit to Mercia." Nick said. "Ooh Yay!" Micheal said. "But How come she went there in the first place?" "She's like your mother, She travels a lot, and your like me, you fight Every Single Person that looks Strong." Nick said. Lunari laughed softly to herself. "I guess it's true, isn't it?" "Very." Nick said. Lunari gave Nick a hug and kiss. Both grey hedgehogs and the black Mongoose enter the house. "hey Nick, Lunari... hows it going?" the older grey hedgehog said to Nick and Lunari. "Oh, Wazzup." Nick said. "Hello!" Lunari said, waving. "This is my Oldest Son Greg, say hello greg." The older grey hedgehog said. "Dad Really?" he looks at them. "Hey Nick, lunari... i heard a lot about your heroism from my dad." "...and this is my friends son Dust." the older grey hedgehog added. "Sup!" Dust said quite laid back. "Heya." Nick said. "anyways, i just came to stop by to see whats up, anything new lately?' the hedgehog asked. Lunari waved to Greg and Dust, with a contagious smile. "Not really." Nick said. Then there was a knock on the door. "Oh, that must be Rachel." Nick said. "Lunari get the door." Lunari opened the door. "Honey?" "Hi, mom." Rachel said, with a smile, as she walked in the door. "Hi Sis." Micheal said. Rachel gave Lunari a small hug, then Nick, and then her brother. Micheal took Rachel out to go play tag or something like that. "Well those two are gonna have fun or something." Nick said. Rachel got dragged along, somewhat unceremoniously. She would rather just read, but, oh well. "I'm Bored." Nick said. "Imma go call Dillian." And Nick did just that, then sat back down and started playing his 3DS. Lunari went off to her room. Dillian came in through a Symbol with Rosa, Triston and Sebastian. "Oh hi." Dillian said to Lunari. "Hello!" Lunari said, waving. "Nice to see ya, Lunari." Rosa said, with a smirk. "Your Boring." Triston said. "Well, Micheal and Rachel are outside, if you want to play with them." Lunari suggested, but then figured Rachel had snuck back inside one way or another. Micheal came back in. "Mom, Rachel used her Spirit Form to go back inside." Micheal said. "Well good for her then." Nick said. "Stop being stupid." Triston said. "Shut up Triston." Micheal said. "I'll punch you." Triston said stepping forward. "Come at me Bitch!" Micheal said stepping forward. Nick put up a fire field between them. "No fighting in the house." Nick said. "Says who?!" Micheal shouted. "Do you want me to call Io?" Nick said looking up from his 3DS. "Outside it is!" Triston said. Then Triston and Micheal teleported outside and started fighting. "Man they are afraid of Io." Dillian said. "Probably because she cast a silence spell on them the last time they broke something," Nick said, Then he threw his 3DS through a wall. "FUCK THAT GAME!" Lunari glared at Nick as if to say 'you're fixing that', before answering Dillian. "I can't blame 'em. I would be too." Then she realized that Rachel's body was still outside, likely to be hit by a stray attack from the boys. She headed outside, and picked up Rachel, before carrying her back inside, laying her body on her bed. She looked out the window, at the giant tree with branches reaching to both kid's windows. She noticed Alaine, heading back into the knothole where she stayed. Nick used his Mental Equipping to summon things to fix the wall with, after getting his 3DS. Rosa tried not to laugh at Nick. "I'll cast a silence spell on you like Io did if you laugh." Nick said, just then a large blast came through the house destroying half of it, hitting Nick in the process. Nick looked about to explode. "KIDS!!!!!!!!!!" Nick shouted, then Triston and Micheal looked like how a human would react if a giant Dragon was standing over them, and one was, Nick to be exact, then he turned back to base form and picked up the phone. "Io. The Kids blew up some of the house again. Come see for your self." Lunari came back downstairs, and facepalmed, realizing both what had happened, and what Nick was doing wrong. "Nick, are you trying to call Io on the phone?" She asked. Io was the last person she could ever imagine owning a phone. " Io? Nick's looking for you." Lunari could hear Airion's response. "Okay, on our way." "But-" Io teleoprted over to the house. "Yes?- Oh dear. The kids, I presume?" Lunari nodded. Io used blue flames to sheperd the boys over to her. "Children. You have been fighting, no?" "No........." Micheal said. "LEMME GO!" Triston shouted. "Quiet, kid." Io snapped. "Then how do you explain this?" Io said, motioning her staff toward the destroyed house. Lunari went to check on Rachel. Hectic teleported near their house, coming for a visit. Then, Hectic would see the damage done to the house. "Wow..." Hectic said as he looked upon the display of damage done to the house. "He wasn't supposed ''to dodge it!" Triston said. "What I was just supposed to take it to the face?!" Micheal shouted. "YES!" Triston said. "No! That's Wrong!" Micheal shouted. "Screw you!" Triston said, then he punched Io in the face and ran away. Rosa grabbed Triston by the collar. "Don't treat Io that way. She's your elder, and she's wisest out of everyone here." "You would be wise to listen, child. And wiser still to not fight for such pointless reasons." Io used a rune, casting a spell on both of the boys. "Your powers should be back in about two days." Io sighed, teleporting away. Hectic just approached closer to the house, noticing the kids, but just kinda ignoring them. "The next time I see that cat..." Micheal muttered. Rachel heard him as she came downstairs. She sighed. "Just missed her." She said, disappointed. "SHAD UP!" Micheal shouted. Hectic, the 16-year old Cyberhog, blocked out the sound like it was a whisper. He then knocked on the door. Rachel backed up a bit, hoping Micheal wouldn't punch her or anything this time. She turned around, and went back to her room. "You know what?" Micheal said. "FUCK THAT SPELL! FUCK DEXTER! AND FUCK! THAT! 'CAT!'''" Then Micheal became covered in Sparks and Flames. "Neat." Nick said. "You broke free of the spell." Lunari gave Micheal a stern glare. "Watch your mouth, Micheal." Rachel listened from her room. "Ugh. Disrespectful...." "NO!" Micheal shouted, then blasted ''Another ''hole in the wall, then left. "Micheal!" Lunari shouted. "This is why I wanted two girls...." She mumbled under her breath. "SHAD UP!" Micheal shouted teleporting back, then punching Lunari, then attempting to teleport away, but got grabbed by Nick. Lunari winced in pain. "Hmm, Micheal, I have a friend that wants to meet you." Nick said putting his fist out. "Fist, meet Face!" Then Nick punched Micheal in the face 12 times before tossing him into his room and magically sealing the door. ''"Behold. The magical workings of Karma. This is why I stay out of trouble...."''Rachel thought to herself. She figured she would at least visit Io, and cheer her up. She knew that kind of stuff really took a toll on Io. After telling Lunari where she was going, Rachel left for the Ether Forest. "Io?" "Lunari I'm Bored." Nick said. Rosa dragged Triston home. "Hm. What to do...." Lunari said, thinking out loud. Hectic gotten bored, so he fell asleep face-down on the ground outside. Io and Rachel stayed in the Ether Forest together for a while. "Mom you're stupid." Triston said. "Think what you want, but I'm still your mother. It's my job to raise you." Rosa said, sounding annoyed. "Don't care." Triston said. Rosa rolled her eyes, and continued to drag Triston home. Then Triston Punched Rosa and ran away. Rosa needed a minite to think about what just happened. "Triston!" She shouted after him. "No!" Triston shouted back. Hearing the ruckus, Hectic wakes up and heads to the source. He then sees Rosa and Triston. He then walks over to Rosa. "Uh, are you okay?" "I-I'm fine." Rosa saud, dusting herself off. "Triston's not going to be." Category:Spinoffs Category:Roleplays